Mask of Innocence
by Plantix
Summary: Scott secretly has a crush on Brick, but he doesn't know. Scott's can't hold it in any more and he has to tell him- but what will he think?    This story happens after Dawn's elimination.
1. 1: Confession

**AN: Okay, this is my first story I have ever written so please bare with me if there is something wrong in terms of grammar and sentence structure. _ I actually ship Brick and Scott so hard right now; that's why I wrote this story for them :D**

**Oh, also this story is told in the perspective of Scott.**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know that I said all that crap about him in the confessional a few days ago when he first joined our team, but the truth is; I think he's really cute. I'm actually a huge closet case; I'm so far in the closet I can see Narnia. The thing is; if Brick was with me I would so come out just for him. Being an army dog gives him the awesome, chiselled body he has today which appeals to- well, anyone. The thing people see as a turn off is that he pees himself when he's scared or nervous. People think it's gross and pathetic, but in honesty, I like guys who are pathetic to some extent. I guess it's an alpha-dog thing of me to do; take pride in knowing that guys are weaker than me. The thing is, when I say 'a little pathetic' I actually mean cute. It's almost like I want to help him and tell him to be strong so that one day he could carry me fearlessly in his arms.<p>

I get lost in his eyes when I sit down across from him on the table. He's just so distracting; he makes me want to just jump in his arms. It's tempting, but I'd rather keep my rep up at least until the series ends and I win my million. 'Crap he's staring at me!- quick eat the food!' I look down at what appears to be some gruel-rice-paste with what I think I supposed to be scrambled eggs on it. I frown a bit at the food and think of deciding whether to take a bite out of the 'food' or not.

"Hey Scott-." Brick starts a sentence towards me and my heart freezes for a second before beating louder. "-Are you going to eat that?" he points at the breakfast in front of me and I push the bowl to him before saying "You can have it." I shrug and pretend that my heart isn't racing. I take a deep breath and take another glance at him.

"Alright!" He happily takes more spoonfuls into his mouth. I can't help but let out a small grin from my mouth. He's just so cute. 'I wish he could ride me.' The perverted side of my mind starts to speak. My grin vanishes into my mind and I allow myself to conceal my emotions properly- until I feel the pressure in my pants. It tightens and right away I know I've got to leave the scene. It's not easy to hide- considering that my undershirt is tucked only where my belt is.

"Uh- I've gotta leave." I stand up and see that the shape of my length can be outlined if someone paid attention to that area. I turn around and make sure no one can see that as I leave out.

"Okay- see ya latter team mate!" Brick calls out to me, before audibly stuffing more food in his mouth.

Damn Brick, why do you turn me on so badly? I bit my lower lip and go into the near-by forest for a block of wood I can whittle. After finding a good block, I get back in my cabin and hop on my bed to start carving. I guess that whittling wood has been something like a pastime for me- aside from hunting small animals that is. Pappy says that I have a real knack for talent when it comes to carving wood and is actually impressed by it.

I sigh and pull out my shark tooth to carve away at the wood. Even as I carve to get the erection and out of my pants and Brick out of my head, it still lingers- well the thought of Brick anyways. I decide to give into what my mind is thinking and entertain the thought of imagining Brick with the least amount of clothing. Sadly, in real life I only got to see him strip down to an undershirt when we did that last challenge that eliminated Dawn. He looked so sexy in those shorts and tank-top.

I grin a bit and look down at the sculpture I had just crated. 'Oh, what the-!' I had seemed to subconsciously make a small wooden sculpture of Brick. My eye twitches and I realize that the cameras are watching me; I have to do something quick or else they'll get suspicious-.

My grin turns up with a little more venom as I stab the sculpture with my shark tooth. I really don't wish anything bad against Brick, but I've gotta protect myself for now. In my mind I say sorry to the Brick sculpture before throwing it out the window. I take a deep and audible breath of satisfaction and scratch my chest. That's when I realized that I have wood shavings on me. I guess I'd better go and clean up.

I stand up to brush some shavings off, but then an irritation comes up on my chest and I scratch it. It's just a bit itchy- a shower ought to make it go away. After grabbing and some clothes, I head off to the boys communal shower. It's strange; I know for a fact that the girls have their own cubicles when they shower, but for some reason, guys have to share one shower room. I suppose that makes it good for me, except I've never seen Brick shower the same time I do. I take a shower every day now just to maybe see him shower too, but I always seem to miss him.


	2. 2:  Skip a beat

When I open the door, I hear a loud panting sound, which means someone's here. "Who's there?" Brick's nervous voice calls out. My heart stops again. I wonder if he's about to take a shower or if he's just finished one; either way I don't hesitate to come in the shower room to show myself.

"Relax there. It's just me." I put my towel and body wash to the side and look at the military man. He's standing in front of me in just his shorts, dripping with sweat. He's definitely a piece of eye-candy and his scent doesn't hurt either; his musk smells manly and not disgusting. My eyes dart to the side before asking him while stripping off my undershirt "Did you just finish running?"

"Yup! Just finished a 3K sprint!- and I'm guessing you're showing too?" He smiles proudly before bitting his lips and looking at me. "Uh- sorry, it's just that I've never actually showered with other guys before. It's a little- intimidating."

"Oh come on. I'm guessing you want to be in the real Military? They use communal showers too so you'd have to get used to it anyways." I inform him in a 'passive-aggressive' way, not actually sure about the fact. I bite my lower lip and look at Brick, knowing that he will see me without clothes, but cover my up this insecurity by going with it anyways. I take off my pants and my boxers in one move, exposing my soft length and leaving me naked. It's not like anything romantic is going to happen here, I mean- muscle guys like him are straight.

"Um- oh." I feel his eyes look at me, before I walk up to the shower nozzle. Out of the side of my vision, I see Brick taking my lead and stripping too- wait, was he looking AT me? Actually, I think that he was looking at my junk specifically. I blush a bit at the thought but I adjust the water, to cool my nerves. A blast of cold water hits me before gradually turning warm enough to be enjoyable. Brick walks up to the shower head next to me and takes some shampoo and lathers it on his scalp before washing it off; making him clench his eyes to make sure the suds don't get in them.

It's the perfect opportunity to take a peek at him, and I don't hesitate to do so. It's not erect right now, but it's so thick. Definitely thicker than mine, but I still wonder how long it is. It's too tempting to just stand here and see him naked in front of me; I just want to pin him down and make out, but I can't. That's crazy, I can't do that or even risk it… for now.

I quickly looked forward to the wall and continue to lather my hair, still craving another glimpse at Brick. After a few seconds of just standing there I decide that I should try and start a conversation with him. It's weird to talk to someone in the shower like this, but I really want to say something to him. I quickly decide that I should.

When I turn my head to him I find that Brick is staring at me. Well- not at me, at my crotch: his head is inclined down to my junk so obviously and directly that he doesn't notice that he's staring. A perverted idea popped in my head to show my whole body to him. I start to blush at the thought and take a step back with my left leg to display my body fully. He's still staring, but now he's realized that I'm watching him because a few seconds after turning my body slightly to him, he turns his head back up.

Clearly he's startled because he jumps a bit and lets out a small scream of surprise. "I-I was… um-" Brick babbles and tries to say something. Wait- so he's been staring at my crotch, and can't come up with an answer when I confront him. Could this mean that he likes me? If he's gay too, then he must be really closeted, like me. I try not to look so rattled at both Brick's action and my current theory that he likes me by raising an eyebrow at him.

Brick continues to babble a bit before I say something "You like what you see?" This further makes him more nervous because his babbling seems to be stopping every few phrases and he very visibly blushes. This moment of his weakness is really adorable and I can't help but let out a meek smile. "At ease- its okay Brick, I guess you were thinking of something and accidentally ended up staring at me."I give him the excuse. I give a small chuckle, seeing that my words seem to have relieved him. Still, I can see that he's still embarrassed.

"I, um- uh- yeah." Brick manages to speak out. He turns back to his shower and I continue looking in his direction; just a few seconds is what I want. He has nice abs and muscles, not to mention a nice butt too. His face looks so nice too; I just want to kiss him. A few observations later, I turn back to the wall and continue my shower.

We don't really talk in the next two minutes and before I decide to say anything, Brick turns off his shower and walks over to his towel to dry himself. I end up following after him to dry myself off as well. I end up watching him dry himself as I do too, still focusing on his body. That's it, I can't take the pressure anymore; I have to gush to him. As soon as he puts on his boxers, I start off asking him "Hey Brick-" I pull up my boxers too and get my jeans ready.

"Yeah?" He responds, questioning while pulling up his shorts.

"Can I speak to you in our Cabin for a sec?" I ask him casually.

"Okay-? What's it about?" He continues with asking me.

Just one second of hesitation comes before I can think of something to say "It's about a game strategy I'm thinking of. I was wondering if you'd be interested in it." I pull my undershirt on and lean against a wall, looking idle.

"uh- sure, you can go on ahead to the cabin, I'll be there in a second." Brick says before pulling his shirt on. He then goes to pull socks on and lace up his shoes. I nod and tell him that I'll meet him there before stepping out of the shower room and walking off to the cabin. My heart is beating so loudly, I think the cameras can see it and are broadcasting my feelings. I shake my head and tip my head up, looking like I usually do; just calm and quite obviously scheming person.


	3. 3: Cuddles

As soon as I step into the cabin, I look around for the cameras watching and recording our actions. Up there, right above the door there's a camera and I reach my hand for the wire it's connected to. Apparently, it's not hard to disconnect the wire from the camera. There's probably more cameras here; I have to look for them. I search and find some cameras in the corners of the room and even some under the beds and then I disarm them. This is legal right? I mean, it's not like they're going to boot me off for this; I'm the villain here, and I'm important.

Just a few seconds after taking the wire out of the socket in the camera, I sit on the edge of Brick's bed to relax myself. I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to tell him, but I really need to get the pressure off of my chest. Once again, I can feel my heart beating clearly in a strong pulse.

"Hey Scott." My heart skips another beat when I hear Brick's voice. Apparently, I didn't notice that he opened the door. "-you said you had a strategy you wanted to talk about?" he walks over to me casually and stands in front of me, looking down.

I make an inaudible swallow and try not to stare forward, directly into his crotch. "Yeah, but can you sit next to me?" I ask calmly, trying to keep my cool.

"Uh, okay." He says and walks over and sits to my left. "So what did you want to say?"

I can feel my heart beating loudly. Now. I have to tell him now or else I have to live with the pain of him not knowing longer. "Brick I-" I start speaking and I already seem to regret it, but some internal force tells me to continue. "-I love you." I finally release the pressure. I look directly into his eyes and his expression hardens into a serious look, while mine sinks into something akin to that of scared.

"Are you joking?" Brick asks me.

"No I'm not." I tell him. My heart is racing so fast and he thinks that it's a joke. I've been known to tell lots of lies, but right now this is true. I really do love you Brick; I want to show you.

There is a short pause before he leans forward a bit and says "Prove it."

My face is burning up and I feel the blush rushing to my head. A few seconds after he says that, I stroke the bottom of his chin with my left hand before leaning forward slowly. I close my eyes before our lips meet gently and I taste his lips. When I retract, I don't open my eyes until my head is back where it was before.

"I… I'm not lying. I really love you." I promise to him. My heart beats loudly and clearly and I look down. What if he didn't believe me and thought this was some huge joke I wanted to pull on him? I'm a bit worried to I look up to see his face. There seems to be an expression on it, a smile in a meek and shy kind of way.

"Yeah, well I like you too." He leans forward and kisses me. Brick really likes me! It's almost too good to be true; fantasies don't just happen, do they? I wasn't expecting this at all, I was expecting the worse. It almost feels like I'm dreaming, but I just know this can't be a dream. Our gentle kiss keeps going on for a few more seconds before we detach.

We gaze into each other's eyes and I see that his eyes are as full as mine with desire. Again, I lean in for more kissing which leads us intro making out. Brick embraces me in his arms and leans back to lie down, forcing me on top of him. We continue kissing, now me practically lying on top of his rock hard abs. I put my hand on his chest and I feel his heart beating. My kisses go lower on his body, now on his neck making him give out moans. I put my hands to the side and place my chest on him so we can feel each other's heart beat. It's synchronized and they both pump so clearly.

Continuing my kisses on Brick's neck, I place my hand under his shirt and give way for space to feel his body. He takes my lead and lets his hands creep up my back, starting to take off my undershirt. I sit back up so that I can take it off and I reveal my chest to him before feeling up his chest again, slowly getting his shirt out of the way. He takes his shirt off and we continue making out with our bodies pressed against each other. The pressure in my pants becomes greater, and so does the one in his shorts; I can feel it because my butt is practically over them.

While kissing him, I place the bulge in my pants directly over his shorts, making our lengths just a few centimeters of fabric away from each other. I rub mine up and down against his, making the bulge throb harder. Brick gives out moans of pleasure from this teasing and I can't help but smirk. "You like that?" I whisper to him.

In his pleasure he closes his eyes and nods slowly. "Yeah, I love it." He replies in a whispering tone. I lean to kiss him again, and I feel the tip of his tongue peaking out of his lips. This makes me give him some tongue too and we keep making out. While we're kissing I undo my belt buckle and take off my pants, pushing it to the side of the bed leaving me in my boxers. He unbuttons and unzips his shorts but leaves it there, revealing his boxers only on the area of his crotch.

I detach lips of his again slowly to say "Let me help you with that." I smirk a bit and I kiss his neck again. He gives a few breaths of pleasure and a few sighs as well when I kiss him there. My kisses go lower and I reach his nipple, licking and teasing it slowly. That's turned Brick on quite a bit because I can feel his erection standing for attention. My kisses go lower and onto his abs while I scotch myself lower on his body. My face is now right in front the budge of his boxers and I kiss the tip over the cloth before I look up to see his expression. I can tell Brick enjoys it because he moans and strokes my hair.

I smirk and take off my boxers first, revealing my sensitive area to him first. The blush on his face is obvious and he continues to stroke my hair before I disrobe his shorts and boxers revealing his length to me. It's just half an inch shorter than mine, but it's definitely thicker. I gulp and give a gentle lick to the tip. Brick takes a short gasp of air before I let the head of his cock into my mouth. He gives out groans of pleasure as I take his length halfway. I come up again and then bring it three quarters, this time sucking on it while going up.

This pattern of going up and down makes some of his pre slip out because I can taste it. After a few more moves up and down, I try and go all the way, succeeding in doing so. I hold my breath while sucking on his cock and going back up. He moans quite audibly and his body goes warm.

"Scott-" he calls my name. "-I want you… in me." He continues. I raise both my eyebrows and look at him. He looks so cute, begging for it. I smirk and kneel with my back straight. I put some of my saliva on my hand before pushing some in his hole. He grunts in pleasure before giving out a sigh when I push my fingers in all the way, teasing the rim. It's tight and I tease it to make it a bit loose, while I watch Brick's reaction to the desire I'm giving him. His legs are on either side and I pick them up so they're under my arms before I put the head of my cock in.

He gives out a soft moan just before I push myself in deeper. I'm half way into his tight hole that gently squeezes my length. "Ah- Scott. It feels so amazing." He tells me.

I give a kind smirk before responding "Yeah?" before going in another inch. He takes another deep breath before I slowly move out of him. I keep going in and out for a while, going deeper each time until he takes me in all the way. In Brick's daze, he strokes my chin and arcs his back up and forward to kiss me. We keep kissing as I keep penetrating him. He moans again and lies back on the bed again as I keep going in and out of him, but now he's stroking himself too.

A bit of pre-cum seeps a bit from his hard erection before he tells me "Scott… I'm getting close." The pressure of my orgasm feels close too; I'm also about to come.

I lean forward and whisper in his ear "Me too. I want to see you cum." I kiss his cheek and his blush seems to get harder. I thrust in and out more, watching him writhe in pleasure. He arcs his back up again and nibbles on my neck and kisses me. This time, I moan in how amazing it feels.

"Scott I'm gonna-" he tells me before lying down again and letting go of his cock. I look down and see it twitch a bit before watching the orgasm happen in front of me. I pull myself out and stroke myself some more, joining him and cuming on him. Waves of ecstasy run over both of us in our orgasms which has left a small collection of our semen on Brick's body. I reach over the side of the bed for a towel and wipe the semen off of him slowly. He lays there, limp from the excitement and basking in the afterglow.

I push the towel aside and kiss him again before grabbing the blanket and collapsing next to him. I turn over and gets in the position to spoon me, hugging me before whispering to me in my ear "Scott. I love you."

My orgasm blush turns harder and hot and I respond to him "Me too."


End file.
